


Deceived

by crqstalite



Series: Shadow of The Sith - EU [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hakiojkl Hyperion, Vza'haria Atiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crqstalite/pseuds/crqstalite
Summary: The Republic is a lot of things. They protect the galaxy, they save those who can't save themselves. They're the beacon of hope in the darkness. The Republic is what she signed up for, what she swore to protect no matter what happened.She learns they're notorious for forgetting about the toll it takes on their military during one mission.She can't go on.
Relationships: Female Republic Trooper/Vanto "Fuse" Bazren
Series: Shadow of The Sith - EU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628581





	Deceived

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in 10 ATC.

Atiyas are big. They're strong. They're the conquerors, the winners that always come out on top. Being the recognized, prized, medal-worthy sniper of the esteemed Havoc Squad was what Vza'haria was known for. That was her, _this_ was her. She wore the colors proudly, never letting her own morals get in the way of getting the job done. Alongside a Jedi Master as her brother and a Tythonian Defender as the other completing their family, she had her work cut out for her as the only triplet fighting the Empire without the Force.

This was her legacy. Saving people, and doing a damn good job while she was at it.

But this...this would haunt her for all her days to come.

They're surrounded by Imperials, Havoc has officially defected. _We've been abandoned by the Republic, the Imperials will make this better,_ she remembers Vanto saying in the dim light of the crew quarters after everyone else has gone to bed, _Maybe it won't be the best, but it's better than now._

Seeing the troopers on the opposite side of the war milling about nearby as she recalibrates her weapon, she's wondering if this is the right decision. If Garza thought this was the best idea for them. Had she known? Does she know?

Deep down, she knows the answer is no. She knows this isn't what she would've wanted. This isn't what is right. Vza'haria is about to start quaking in her boots as the bomb is lowered onto the supply ship. Her head is spinning, all she can think about is Ando Prime. Being left behind and surrounded by soldiers who flew the Emperor's flag. They had been abandoned, she later learned after they returned to the Core Worlds, battered and bruised. She'd nearly been past repair herself, had Needles not injected her with a sedative that left her feeling just about nothing and being unable to even move on the ride back to Coruscant. Vanto had to carry her back on planet, the pain was beginning to ebb back into her consciousness and she passed out shortly after she saw the Republic insignia over the military hospital.

They'd been reinstated into the military, but they weren't without their reservations, her especially. For months she couldn't walk on her own, much less even shoot in the shooting range. It was ages before her hands stopped shaking, or phantom pains shot up her spine. Ando Prime had been the straw that broke her.

Ord Mantell had simply been the first place they could defect properly from. They'd awarded her, trying to cover it up before it came out in the media. Harron had never been rightfully angered, Bex, Zora and Ryler weren't far behind. She and Vanto had been on the fence about carrying out the mission. They knew first hand how dangerous it could be to those inhabiting Avilatan.

At the beginning, Vza'haria had gone along with it. She'd nearly died, and all she got was a measly medal and promotion. Vza'haria had, yes, signed up for this, but not abandonment. Not to be forgotten for an unsanctioned mission. She believed in the cause until she really met the Sergeant, a feisty cyborg woman from Coruscant with a cause. Vza'haria hadn't met anyone who'd so willingly stood up to Lieutenant Jorgan (and lived to tell the tale), and her morals were in line. She really believed in what they were doing on Ord Mantell, and never bat an eye at their requests. Hakiojkl (as she later learned while sifting through files to cover up any suspicious missions that could get them caught) fought for the Republic through and through, nearly dying in a mission on Corellia for the cause. She'd suffered so many injuries she had been labelled as honorably discharged for a while before she simply picked herself back up and was redeployed to Ord Mantell.

It made her feel horrible to lie to her. It made her sit up at night instead of sleep just because of how absolutely guilty she felt. Vza'haria made a pledge to serve the Republic, fought alongside her brothers to make the Republic a better place. 

And here she was, awaiting the finalities of exchange. Ready to change her entire identity for another faction. Was she really ready to give up years and years of training for one squad? This wasn't who the Atiyas were. But she needed to survive, and the Imperials might've been able to help. Vanto puts a hand on her shoulder, a strained smile. An attempt to cheer her up and that ultimately failed.

She doesn't even have to shout. Her presence is loud enough on it's own. The Sergeant has arrived, stalking her way through the stronghold. Still bleeding scars adorn her face and her uniform is torn in unarmored places, "Sergeant. I thought my orders were very clear. You're not supposed to be here."

Wraith, _Zora_ , moves to point her rifle into the back of the Sergeant, who throws a glance over her shoulder but otherwise doesn't move her steeled gaze from their CO, "I'll take her."

"No, Wraith. The Sergeant deserves to know the truth." Vza'haria can't bear to meet the other woman's eyes. She's shivering, though it's baking in the volcano turned Seperatist base. They'd never been friendly, but she still feels horrible. At least Harron has chosen not to murder her outright. At least that part of him hasn't changed, "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. I harbor no ill will towards you. You're everything a warrior should be. But I'm afraid the Republic no longer values her warriors-even the very best among them."

"That's insane! Havoc fought the Empire for years, and now you're just going to give it all up?" A fire burns beneath her dark eyes, standing as tall and as rigidly as she can. Pain is showing throw the cracks though, and Vza'haria is painfully reminded just how deep they are in the stronghold. It was not an easy climb, she knew that much, "You were the shining example in the Republic, and now you've turned your back on it."

"The Empire respects warriors, Sergeant. The Republic's top officials, on the other hand, have decided to cast us aside." He says. In some ways, he's right. Even she has to admit just how painful it is to be treated as canon fodder, "The truth is that no matter what they may say, the Republic senate doesn't actually believe it can win another war against the Empire. That makes you and I a threat. Every Havoc Squad victory fires up people's imaginations, fills them with pride-which means the bureaucrats can't afford to let us keep succeeding."

As slowly as she can, her hand nears the blaster attached to her hip. It seems natural, as she had her arms crossed previously, "We can win. The Republic has done it over an over again. You say the bureaucrats can't let you keep winning, but elite groups like us are what keeps the Republic's heart beating. You're really willing to see your faction go under as soon as you leave Republic airspace?"

Harron sighs, "If only you'd been with us longer, Sergeant, you would understand. You might've even come with us."

It's now or never.

"The Republic abandoned us. During a mission on Ando Prime, they simply left us to die. But I won't try to persuade you. Honestly, I hope you die with your ideals intact. The rest of us will never have that luxury."

It's now.

"It didn't have to be like this." She whispers, her blaster trained on a spot right in-between his lungs, "I admired you, Harron. I really did."

There's a click of a rifle, Zora has the barrel of her's trained on her back in the nearly exact same spot. The Sergeant is surprised, eyes wide as she tenses, "If only you'd been able to hold on a little longer."

"I'm surprised, Shadow." Harron doesn't move, but there's a sad chuckle to his voice. She can see Vanto's own disappointed face out of the corner of her eye, but she steels herself for whatever he might say to try and convince her, "I knew you had your reservations, but I thought you were with us until the end."

"Do you know what the Empire will do with that bomb? The Republic hurt me, but I won't give a bomb to them knowing they would kill innocents. That's on your conscience, that's on every single one of your consciences," She says. She's giving up the squad she's always been part of, but killing civillians is where she draws the line. The Sergeant, Hyperion, has pulled her own rifle out and the Imperials are swarming her, "I though you were better than the monster I saw you become."

"You were with us for just as long." In a flash, Harron has her disarmed, holdout blaster skidding away on the durasteel and she falls on her chest, hard. The wind is knocked out of her as she looks up, coughing, "You saw what the Republic was capable of, and yet you still fight for them. If this isn't what you want, then _leave._ "

She struggles to get up, before Wraith shoves the butt of her rifle down her spine and she cries out in pain. It's long enough that everyone has boarded the shuttle, and she can't get up fast enough to follow after.

"Time we were off. Colonel Vorr? Please give the Sergeant and Shadow the warrior's death they deserve." And in a flash, her squad is gone, transport shuttle flying away before her eyes. All the memories, the long nights, the battles, the fights. They're gone. They've abandoned her as much as the Republic has.

Blaster shots. Hyperion has taken up cover behind a stack of crates, and faster than even she can she's sniping heads and taking out soldiers. She's snapped back into reality herself, pulling her rifle out herself and shooting through blurry eyes. Vza'haria had never been emotional, in fact most labeled her as cold. Most recruits were scared of her. But this struck a chord, hard. She was alone in the galaxy, again. Someone else had turned their back on her.

There isn't a word exchanged between her and the Sergeant on the way back to Fort Garnik. She can't bring herself to speak, and she figures that Hyperion doesn't exactly have a lot of good things to say to her either. Vza'haria is going to be labelled as a traitor to the Republic, even if she hadn't left with the rest of Havoc. She still carried out the missions leading up to the capture of the ZR-57.

The General is at Command when they return. At first, the betrayal isn't outright discussed. For a fleeting moment she thinks it's been forgotten. Jorgan has been demoted to a Sergeant, but Hyperion has been promoted to Lieutenant. It's nearly laughable, had the previous events not just occurred. The man wasn't happy, though there's a sense of pride in the new CO of Havoc Squad. For another moment, she's just a tad jealous. It should've been hers. She'd served in Havoc longer than either combined.

It's a glorified chewing out once both of them leave. Vza'haria Atiya is dishonorably discharged from the Republic military. That's fair, she's to be transported to Coruscant and tried by the Senate on the other members of Havoc. But, she'll be held in prison until then. Vza'haria refuses to call her family because of the shame that comes along with it. She doesn't want to see the disappointed faces of her brothers, of her fathers. She doesn't even know how long it will be until she sees any of them in person again.

She's frustrated. Not just with Harron, but with the Republic. She can see their perspective, and can even agree with it. Maybe she should've gone with them in the end, become an Imperial soldier instead. No one said she couldn't be a beacon of hope for the other side.

But in the end, the guilt would eat away at her. At least now, she's still part of the Republic.

-

_"Vza'haria Atiya, you are hereby reinstated as a Sergeant of the Republic to Infantry Squad 326, code name Havoc Squad."_

She never thought she'd hear the day. When she'd be regarded again as a soldier instead of a traitor by Command. She swells with pride, though she salutes instead. Hyperion, Jorgan, Dorne and Forex are with her as the holoprojector shuts off. To be able to fly the Republic's flag again is a blessing in itself. She's a sniper again, legally this time.

The mission to get here still hurts. To see Vanto one last time before he's carted off to prison, right where she'd just been. It took a piece of her, and out of sight of the others she finally gets the kiss she was promised. Just...in the worst way possible. With the worst timing. 

Once they retired, they were supposed to be together for the rest of their lives. It was supposed to be her and Vanto against the rest of the galaxy. Once the war was over, they would never see the Empire again. Vza'haria Bazren was supposed to be the beacon of hope in the galaxy.

But now, she was never seeing him again. Not without a holoscreen between them.

_"I love you, Vanto."_

_"I love you too, Vza."_

"Well, I think this counts for a congratulations. One for the promotion, and the other for finally getting off that dustball." Hyperion says, a smile on her face, "Dorne, there's nothing against that is there?"

"Not that I know of." She responds, though there's something that tells Vza'haria that there probably is and she's trying not to bring down the mood, "I'll prep the ship for take off."

She's Havoc Squad again.

But at what cost?

**Author's Note:**

> This might become a series of some sort? Not sure yet, but it's here now. I do actually really like Fuse, not for any real reason other than that I like what little of his character we see in game. He and Viz were supposed to be married, but the betrayal happened and she couldn't bring herself to betray the Republic as well. So, she got arrested but was eventually brought back after assisting Havoc on Tatooine at Garza's request.


End file.
